It is well known that inflation or deflation of certain tires can be hazardous to personnel performing such operations and to others nearby. In particular, split rim tires are known to be especially dangerous in that metal portions of the split rim can be propelled at high velocity if the tire fails. Moreover, such tire failures where portions of the split rim may become projectiles is especially dangerous when inflating or deflating such tires. This is true of virtually all split rim tires, and there have been various devices developed to hold or secure split rim tires for light vehicles (e.g., cars or trunks). However, for inflation or deflation of very large tires such as those on heavy/industrial mobile equipment (e.g., loaders, graders, large earth moving equipment), there heretofore has not been any equipment developed or proposed for containing the extreme explosiveness and potential destructiveness of such very large tires that are, e.g., 8 to 10 feet (or more) in diameter. Said another way, size does indeed matter when it comes to the dangerousness and destructiveness of a large tire explosion. In particular, all known prior art apparatuses for containing such large tire explosions are immobile and exceedingly large.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a mobile tire cage that is relatively lightweight and is able to effectively contain the explosion of a large tire. Moreover, it would be desirable that such cage be reusable.